


I Sing For The Things

by chloebeale



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia rescues Misty from Hell, or my denial of the ending of American Horror Story; aka how it should have gone. (spoilers for the final episode, to some extent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing For The Things

_Have you ever been in love?_   
_Have you touched the soul of someone?_

She was the only one of them left in Hell. The thought of Misty’s oncoming death brought her to tears. Cordelia could not calm her quickly beating heart, too filled with concern for the beautiful spirited woman lying alone on the floor.

As a longstanding member of the Coven, she knew the way the Seven Wonders were supposed to go—but Misty was her friend, she cared so much for her, and she couldn’t let her die.

Against everyone’s protests, she knelt down and took the other woman’s hands in hers. Misty had left her body behind hours before and her hands had grown cold. Cordelia rubbed them in her own, muttering to herself, trying to think under pressure about how she could enter Misty’s personal Hell.

A moment later, still clutching the swamp witch’s hands, she pulled her up and brought their foreheads together. Desperation filled her as she chanted, images of Misty entering her brain. 

All she had to do was concentrate on Misty. Harder than she’d ever concentrated before. 

She said the incantation and took a breath, the image of the lovely blonde woman twirling in her head. She found herself smiling at that.

Misty was always so carefree and kind, she had fun no matter what she was doing. She didn’t even want to be Supreme, Cordelia reminded herself, but they’d forced her into it. This was their fault. If Misty died her blood was on their hands. 

But Cordelia wouldn’t let her die. She couldn’t lose the girl whom she considered to be a kindred spirit.

Even though she couldn’t physically see anything, Cordelia felt reality shift around her. She stood for a moment and tried to figure out what exactly Misty’s Hell was.

She heard a lot of chatter in the background at first. Then she noticed what sounded like a young child speaking. Concentrating on the words, she followed the sound. 

A moment later she heard an older man forcefully yelling at someone. The man told the person—Misty—that she had to cut open the live frog. Cordelia couldn’t mistake the pain in Misty’s woeful shrieking.

Without thinking she grabbed for what she thought would be Misty’s shoulders.

"Misty. Misty, this is just Hell, this isn’t reality—take my hands, and we’ll go back, together," Cordelia explained erratically, moving her hands down Misty’s arms and finding her hands, squeezing them profusely.

Misty whimpered, “Delia? Is that really you?”

"Yes, honey, it’s really me. I found you. I’m here to save you."

As Misty realized what was happening with the frog and her surroundings wasn’t real, she slowly became less hysterical. Cordelia wiped the shaking witch’s teary eyes and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair back and whispering comforting words to her.

"Are you okay? We have to go back now, your body doesn’t have long, come along now, Misty…"

"Thank you," Misty choked out gratefully, grabbing for Cordelia’s hands and listening to what the older woman told her to chant.

Closing her eyes, she trusted completely in Cordelia and the two of them spoke the words together.

 

—

 

When she opened her eyes again, Misty was on the floor. The women in the room exclaimed excitedly about her return. Well, all of them except for Madison.

Misty beamed and hugged Cordelia tightly, her heart still jumping in her chest from how close to death she’d been.

She knew enough to know that if she hadn’t come back from Hell, there was no coming back. But Cordelia had saved her! Smart, gorgeous, sweet Cordelia.

Out of all the girls in the Coven, she’d connected with her the most. She’d taught her about the magical properties of different plants. She had helped her learn so much about what it meant to be a witch.

Misty had lived her whole life alone, save for Stevie, and she was so thankful for the chance to learn and be close to someone as wonderful as Cordelia Foxx.

"I know I went against Coven policy, but I couldn’t let Misty die," Cordelia told them.

"I understand, "Myrtle nodded, the corners of her lips upturned, "It is perfectly acceptable, but as she could not bring herself back from Hell, she is disqualified from being the Supreme and from participating in any of the other Wonders. That means, dear…" the redheaded woman’s gaze fell to Cordelia, "that you will be taking her place."

 

—

 

Misty had not been at all surprised to discover that it was Cordelia who was the Supreme. After all, she was the most experienced of the girls. She seemed to know everything, and she had done exceptionally well in performing the Seven Wonders. Not only that, but Misty believed she was pure of heart, a kind soul, unlike her late mother, the previous Supreme.

She was saddened when Myrtle insisted on being burned at the stake, knowing for herself how painful that was. But Cordelia could not deny her pleas and so the remaining members of the Coven watched their friend engulfed in fire.

Misty couldn’t bear to look, shuddering at the sound of Myrtle’s screams. Cordelia’s hand slid over top of hers and suddenly she felt warm.

"It’s going to be okay," Cordelia whispered into her ear, and Misty believed her.

 

—

 

After her television interview, Cordelia had spoken to Misty, Zoe and Queenie about their positions on the council. She wanted them involved in the Coven once the new girls joined. There would be so many new witches and they were all excited about the prospects.

Misty was happy she could stay here at the house. She finally had a home and she had real friends. There was nothing more that she could want, she decided as she stood in her bedroom, admiring Stevie’s shawl in the mirror.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called out as she twirled happily, the comforting voice of Stevie coming from the stereo on the end table.

It was Cordelia who stepped into her room, looking radiant. Misty couldn’t help the gigantic smile that came across her face as she looked at her best friend.

"I really wanted to talk with you privately about something, if that’s alright with you," Cordelia informed her.

"Sounds serious," Misty grew nervous when she heard the tone in the other girl’s voice, "you’re not kicking me out, are you?"

The Supreme shook her head emphatically, moving forward and taking a seat on the end of Misty’s bed. She patted the open spot beside of her, beckoning her to join. Misty sat down obediently.

"There will always be a place for you here, Misty, I told you that. But we are going to have to free up some room. We’re in talks to buy a second home, but in the mean time, I really need to give your room to some other girls. Everyone else in the house is sharing, and, well, it seemed unfair for you & I to be the only ones who got a single room," Cordelia said, "So what I was wanting to ask you is if you would be okay with sharing a room with me."

"Oh, yes! It would be like a sleepover, wouldn’t it? I’ve never had a sleepover before," Misty gushed, managing to look excited.

Cordelia knew she’d take it well—Misty had a habit of making the best out of any situation.

"There is one more thing, though. I would be remiss in inviting you to stay with me if I did not inform you…"

"Of what?"

"I surely hope you won’t be bothered by this and if it makes you uncomfortable, I apologize…but I seem to have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. I care for you as a friend, of course, but it’s much more than that, I’ve realized. I never want to make you feel strange, but I had to tell you. If that means you aren’t comfortable with sharing a room with me, I understand, and we’ll make other arrangements."

Misty let out a sharp laugh. She hadn’t been expecting a profession of love! But her cheeks reddened and slowly she began to smile a little.

"No one has ever liked me before," she answered quietly, putting her hands over her face, "I don’t know what to say. I’m all nervous all the sudden! Delia, I like you too! You’re the nicest, prettiest person I know. I can’t believe you would ever look at me like that."

"I don’t think you see you how I see you," Cordelia replied.

"I’d like to."

"I’m going to kiss you now. Feel free to stop me."

Cordelia licked her lips and leaned in, her hand moving to Misty’s cheek. She rubbed her soft skin with her thumb and closed her eyes. Misty’s mouth launched forward against hers forcefully, initiating the kiss instead.

Cordelia laughed softly at the girl’s eagerness. She returned the kiss, putting her hands on the back of Misty’s head. Misty could feel the power surge through her and she gasped when they parted.

"So that’s kissing, huh?" she sounded overwhelmed and Cordelia grinned.

"That’s kissing!"

"I think I like it!" Misty announced.

She pushed Cordelia down onto the mattress and smirked, climbing on top of her and kissing her a second time.

She wasn’t sure where to put her hands so she just put them on her waist. The kisses grew more intense and Misty started to feel light headed from them.

"Misty, have you seen—oh, wow, um, sorry," Zoe had burst in the door looking for Cordelia and she found her—being straddled by Misty, "I didn’t—never mind."

The two women collapsed into giggles as the shell-shocked Zoe left the room. Together they moved Misty’s things into their now shared room before going to tend the garden, their favorite activity in the house.

Their relationship became a topic of discussion at the dinner table, something that amused and embarrassed them both. Surprisingly, the girls seemed shocked but accepting of the change in their friendship. They wished them well and congratulated them.

That night, the witches slept entwined in one another for the first time. Misty felt so safe and loved, her heart swelling with joy, and Cordelia finally felt complete, as if she’d found her missing puzzle piece. Things were going to be different this time. Everything would be perfect.

 


End file.
